1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus improved in a structure of a display main body and a base part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus includes a display main body provided with a screen, and a base part to be set on an installation surface to support the display main body.
Recently, the screen of the display main body has been manufactured with an LCD (liquid crystal display), a PDP (plasma display panel), etc., so that the display apparatus may have a large-sized and thin display main body. Hence, there is a growing trend toward a large-sized thin display apparatus. There is needed a device to easily set the large-sized display main body onto an installation surface such as a wall, a horizontal surface, etc.
Hereinbelow, a case where the display main body is set on a horizontal surface will be described.
There has been proposed a height controller for an LCD display apparatus to be set on a horizontal surface in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-206893. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional LCD display apparatus includes an LCD display main body 181, a base part 101, an air cylinder assembly 102 having a cylinder 121 and a rod 122 to telescopically combine with the cylinder 121, and a supporting frame 103 to combine the air cylinder assembly 102 to the base part 101. The conventional LCD display apparatus also includes an upper frame 104 which is combined to an upper part of the air cylinder assembly 102 and to which the LCD display main body 181 is combined, a lower casing 105 mounted on the base part 101, and an upper casing 106. With the configuration as described above, a height of the LCD display apparatus may be controlled by lengthening or shortening a length of the rod 122 to the cylinder 121.
Herein, the length of the rod 122 to the cylinder 121 is controlled by engagement of the upper and lower casings 106 and 105. In regard to the engagement, a lower part of the upper casing 106 is provided with a height determining part 161 including grooves 611 at regular intervals. The lower casing 105 is provided with an engaging member 711 engaged with the groove 611. Thus, when a user wants to control the height of the LCD display main body 181, the engagement of the upper and lower casings 106 and 105 is released by pushing the engaging member 711.
Further, the base part 101 includes a guiding groove 113 having a circular shape, and a through hole 114 formed on the guiding groove 113 and having an arc shape. Correspondingly, a bottom of the lower casing 105 is provided with a circular plate 151 to be guided by the guiding groove 113.
Consequently, the user may not only control the height of the LCD display main body 181 through the air cylinder assembly 102, but also rotate the LCD display main body 181 about an axis of the rod 122 through the guiding groove 113 and the circular plate 151.
On the other hand, in the conventional display apparatus, the LCD display main body is relatively small because it is generally used as a monitor for a personal computer. Moreover, the base part to support the relatively small LCD display main body is also small. Therefore, the conventional display apparatus occupies a relatively small space.
However, due to the recently large size of the display main body, the base part to support the display main body should have a large size in proportion to the size of the display main body, so that the display apparatus having the large-sized LCD display main body occupies a relatively large space. Further, in the case of the display apparatus capable of controlling the height of the LCD display main body, the higher the height of the LCD display main body is controlled, the larger the base part should be. That is, in order to make the base part support the LCD display main body stably, the size of the base part must be designed in consideration of a case where the LCD display main body has the highest height. Therefore, the conventional base part is designed to occupy a constant space regardless of the height of the LCD display main body. That is, the base part occupies a relatively large space regardless of the height of the LCD display main body.
The conventional height controller for the LCD display main body 181 is provided with the supporting frame 103 to support the LCD display main body 181, but it is inadequate for the large-sized LCD display main body.
Further, the conventional height controller includes the height determining part 161 having the grooves 611, and the engaging member 711 engaged with the grooves 611, so that the structure thereof is complicated and control of the height is difficult.